


Taste of a Poison Paradise

by ABCDEFanfiction



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short, Smut, but not graphic, light Violence, rickcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABCDEFanfiction/pseuds/ABCDEFanfiction
Summary: Both Ricks end up in the garage when the switcheroo was going on, both Mortys and regular Morty's date Stacy are in the toxin tank. Toxic Rick fucks regular Rick because hey let's just be super up front about that, points to the guy who finds the Archer reference
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Rick Sanchez/Toxic Rick
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Taste of a Poison Paradise

Toxic Rick’s eyes adjust and he finds himself in the garage, being stared at by Rick. 

“Where the fuck- where is my Morty?” Rick grabs the screen attached to the toxin tank. Toxic Rick stands up and laughs in success, looking around.

“I’m here, Rick, I’m alright, just, y’know, just chillin’ with Stacy and my man, toxic me! You’ll get us out, it’s all good, just keep it cooooool, okay bud?” Morty throws his arm around Toxic Morty and Toxic Morty winces and looks generally ready to cry and shit himself.

Rick whirls around on Toxic Rick, jamming a finger in his face. “What the fuuuurhguck did you do? You were gonna trap us in there!” 

Toxic grabs Rick’s wrist and twists, pinning Rick facedown against the counter with most of his body. “Yeah, bitch, but not before this,” Toxic grabs a handful of Rick’s hair as Rick starts to yell in protest, pulling him up a few inches only to slam his head back down against the counter. Green slime stays in Rick’s blue hair when Toxic pulls away to turn Rick around and roughly shove his lab coat off his shoulders. “Yeah, bleed, motherfucker,” Toxic licks the blood off Rick’s lip, dripping down from his nose. “You fucking love yourself, don’t you, but you hate it, so here I am, so motherfucking in love with myself I want to fuck the closest version of me.”

Rick groans and blinks hard, still dazed from coming down with a case of... head smash. He comes to enough to realize it when Toxic starts to undo Rick’s belt. “Wha- what the fuck?! What the actual fucking fuck are you fucking doing?” Rick lands a solid hook on Toxic’s right cheek, slathering his fist in gritty slime and stunning Toxic, flecks of green shit flying every direction.

Toxic rears from the blow and slams Rick back against the counter again, bending his back against the edge and making him yell in pain. “I’m ripping your clothes off to fuck you, clearly, shut the fuck up and take this d-disgusting dick,” Toxic yanks Rick’s pants down to his knees by the beltloops and turns him around again, pinning his left arm against his back at a bad angle. Rick groans and gropes around the counter with his right arm, looking for anything at all to grab and use against Toxic. 

Toxic sweeps his arm across the counter above Rick’s head and knocks everything onto the floor, eliciting a stream of curse words from the now somewhat hopeless man under him. “Yeah, that’s right, you’re not gonna fucking- motherfucking hurt me, I’m j-just going to hurt you,” Toxic growls directly into Rick’s ear, pulling his already hard dick out throught the fly of his pants and shoving the head against Rick’s asshole. The slime should work as lube, he figures, and eases an inch inside. Okay, well... not great lube, but still lube.

“Alright, thaaaerghat’s it,” Rick shoves back against the counter and swings his leg into Toxic’s knee, knocking Toxic backward and off of him. Rick tries to jab, but Toxic grabs his arm and punches Rick in the face, twice. Probably bashing some of those titanium teeth and definitely busting his lip in multiple places. Blood and green slime are all over Rick’s face and he gags violently at the taste and spits in Toxic’s face. 

Toxic growls, stomping on Rick’s foot and then on his thigh when Rick’s knee buckles from pain. Rick yells in pain and grabs Toxic by the throat with both hands, but he can’t get a firm grasp through the slime and Toxic just grabs Rick’s throat in retaliation. “Fuck off, dude, for fuck’s sake, just take this dick and I’ll put you in the tank with your Morty,” Toxic chokes out, only slightly out of breath while Rick’s face is turning blue. “Enough with this shit.”

Toxic grabs a handful of Rick’s hair again and repeatedly slams his face into the cabinets above the counter, then once onto the counter for good measure, then leans his entire weight on Rick’s with one elbow in his back. With his free hand he lines his dick up against Rick’s asshole again and doesn’t waste any time burying the head inside him. 

Rick swears and thrashes and Toxic just grins and buries his cock inside him, balls slapping against a wrinkly ass and Rick’s swearing turning into more of an unintelligible shocked shriek. Toxic pounds the old man’s asshole, slathering slime all over Rick’s cock and right ass cheek as he gropes the older man. Rick can’t possibly be enjoying this, considering Toxic is enjoying it so goddamn much, but the non-toxic motherfucker is half-hard anyway. 

“Yeeerhgeah, that’s r-right, take that f-fucking cock,” Toxic leans into him even harder, trying to get an even better angle to get deeper inside him. “You’ve never gotten fucked by your own cock before, huh, a-always wanted that stupid motherfucking Badass Rick’s cock but always too shy to ask, huh? I’m too fucking hard to be shy n-now, bitch,” Toxic strokes Rick’s cock erratically between thrusts, punching the counter more often than not as he does. It’s a tight fit, and Toxic doesn’t plan on lightening up to give Rick’s dick more space. 

Toxic moans into Rick’s ear, licking his neck and leaving a trail of slime. It’s hot, it’s so motherfucking hot in this garage, in Rick’s deep, well-used asshole, so fucking hot that Rick is sweating and Toxic’s slime is getting so thin that it’s dripping down his legs and onto the floor. He slams into the old man, both hands on Rick’s hips now, confident that he’s into it enough at this point to stop resisting so much. Rick groans into the countertop, his nose and split eyebrow dripping blood and slime. He braces himself against the countertop, determined to shove back at Toxic again, but his G spot tells him dear god don’t stop him now.

Toxic laughs and grins wildly, balls still slapping against sagging skin and leaving slime all over the damn place. “Yeah, yeah, that’s what I thought, feels good, doesn’t it? If I let up to jerk you off, are you gonna hit me again?” 

Rick hesitates and then shakes his head slightly, groaning again but louder this time. He can’t believe he’s getting this into it. It is his moral obligation to appease part of his own self, isn’t it? I mean, hopefully it is, cause with Toxic’s cock buried to the hilt inside him, he can’t help it anymore. 

Toxic grins even wider and scoots back just an inch or two, pulling Rick’s hips back with him to make sure his cock stays buried. He reaches around and strokes Rick quickly and fully, falling into a good solid rhythm for the first time and finds himself with enough brain power to hope Morty (either, both, one and then the other, whatever) is watching from the screen. He licks the sweat beading up on the back of Rick’s neck and elicits a moan. He shoves his knee into the back of Rick’s knee, reminding him that he’s pinned with both legs buckled. At this point, Toxic is doing most of the work to keep Rick from falling over. He runs his thumb over the head of Rick’s cock to find out whether or not there’s precum there, but the slime gets in the way and he can’t tell. This frustrates him so badly he decides it's a great idea to ask.

Toxic pulls his hand off Rick’s cock just an inch, and Rick groans again, this time almost whining. Toxic grumbles right into Rick’s ear, “Do you want to cum yet?”

Rick nods quickly. “Yeah, f-fuck, yeah, god, what the fuck is wrong with me?” The question is rhetorical, but Toxic appreciates the first bit enough to double down the dicking, going faster and harder and stroking Rick’s cock even tighter than before the pause. 

Toxic feels it building in his groin, the gritty lube and well used hole treating his cock so, so well. He moans, leaning his head back and bracing himself with one hand on Rick’s shoulder as he ruts balls deep two more times and then starts to shoot hot, so fucking hot, ropes into Rick. Rick feels it, too, but takes another couple of seconds to cum, Toxic’s strokes getting more erratic as he cums and loses concentration. 

Panting and covered in almost every bodily fluid they’re capable of, Toxic yanks out of Rick less than gently and Rick gasps and yells again. Slime, cum, and a small amount of blood pour out of the hole. Rick slumps as Toxic lets go of him and backs away. He slides down the countertop as slowly as he can, but still ends up slamming down onto the floor ass-first. He winces and curls over, head between his knees with his pants still only halfway down his calves. He opens his mouth and closes it quickly, too deep in his afterglow to even put together coherent thought, let alone speak. 

Toxic zips his pants and shakes his head to clear it, then grips Rick’s upper arm and starts dragging him to the toxin tank. He grins. “Ready to s-see your Morty?”

**Author's Note:**

> Boyfriend challenged me to write this, not giving him credit, mostly because I love him and don't want him associated with this horrible horrible deed lmao, hope you enjoyed check me out on twitter @miami_morty for more Rick and Morty incest
> 
> PS boyfriend picked the title and it's definitely a lyric from Toxic by Britney Spears, you're welcome


End file.
